


The Pond

by thewaterbender99



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaterbender99/pseuds/thewaterbender99
Summary: After Aang defeats the fire lord, where will his love for Katara take him?
Relationships: Aang/Zuko, Katara/Aang, Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 17





	The Pond

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not entirely sure where this story is going to go, but it will be kataang fluffed and gaang stuff.
> 
> NOT an Owner/Writer of Avatar: The Last Airbender

It was that moment, the one that requires nothing but acceptance. Aang and Katara looked into each other’s eyes after the passionate kiss on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se. Words were not necessary for Aang to know she loved him. She showed him her love the minute she broke him out of the ice berg. The many times she pulled him out of the Avatar State. The few horrifying moments he didn’t wake up after being shot by Azulas lighting, she brought him back. He knew she loved him. He just needed her acceptance. She knew he loved her too. It wasn’t from the kiss at the invasion or after the terrible play they watched of themselves. She knew because he gave her something she hadn’t had since her mother died. Hope. He gave her wisdom beyond both their years whenever she was in fear or pain. She noticed he did not really pay much attention to anyone else during battles and horrible moments. She knew he was there for her and most times, only her. She knew he loved her because he trusted her to guard his lifeless body at the North Pole during the invasion of General Zhao and his troops. She knew he needed her acceptance for she made her feelings about him misleading. As they stare into each other’s eyes after the wonderful moment with no words, they feel each other’s chi colliding. They are one and they both know they always will be. 

“Hey guys! Aang! Katara!...GUYS!, Sokka annoyingly interrupts there precious moment. 

“WHAT Sokka?” Said Katara seemingly agitated. 

“I finished my picture, come check it out!” 

Katara and Aang walk side by side back into the infamous tea shop. All there friends were there, Zulu, Toph, Suki, Iroh, Momo, and surprisingly so, Mai. 

They noticed there group of friends huddled around the drawing Sokka had made with grins and giggles.

Katara takes the scroll of paper off the table to look at why everyone was making those faces. Her eyes went wide and she started blushing furiously red and just hands the scroll to Aang. 

Aang isn’t ashamed, he is actually proud. Although Sokka can’t draw if his space sword depended on it, he did do a good job of ‘capturing the fun times.’ 

“I LOVE it Sokka!” Aang said with his iconic grin. 

“I..I..yea you did a good job capturing the moment.” Said katara hesitantly.

Everyone bursts out in fits of laughter and even Irohs tummy hits the floor. The drawing was of Aang and Katara kissing on the balcony. It was probably Sokkas passive aggressive revenge on the two for giving him the oogies. It wasn’t a shock to anyone however, and it made everyone happy to finally see their two closest friends become well, closer. 

One month later the gaang were out flying on Appa. Of course after the war there were many things to be fixed since the world was so broken. Zuko was back at the fire nation with Mai trying to figure out how to punish Azula and Ozai for their crimes, and maybe figure out where Ursa, Zukos mother is. So that leaves Ty lee teaching the Kyoshi warriors on Kyoshi Island. Iroh making tea at the Jasmine Dragon. The White Lotus rebuilding the earth kingdom and water tribes. And the gaang going on a much needed adventure. 

“Look, a waterfall!” Toph points amused. Everyone looks to where she’s pointing and then all slam the top of their foreheads with the palm of there hands. “Not funny Toph!” Says Sokka who is for whatever reason still look to see if there was a waterfall. “Can we land somewhere soon, I’m getting tired of not being able to see anything.” Toph complains to the group.

“Sure Toph.” Says Aang while guiding Appa towards a patch of land. When they put there feet on the group Katara gasps. “What’s wrong?!” Asks Aang with concern. “Aang! Look! Oak trees, there’s so many!” Says Katara fascinated with their surroundings. “...ooookay?” Says Aang now confused. “You don’t remember? We were here once, the first time you entered the spirit world to save Sokka. This forest was nothing but a scar of what the fire nation had done during the war. I told you! Everything grew back!” Says Katara with glee. “Wow Katara! You were right! Look, there’s even wild raccoon turtles!” Says Aang with equal amounts of glee. Everyone else including Sokka is confused. “OooHHHHH...now I remember..that big scary creature dog took me.” Sokka says a little worried. “Don’t worry Sokka, I’m sure if he comes back he’ll be less...scary..” says Aang reassuringly. 

Toph sets up her triangular earth tent. Sokka is out hunting for meat since all they had left were some nuts and fruit momo had found. That leaves Aang and Katara. 

“You know if there’s raccoon turtles there must be water nearby.” Says Katara curiously to Aang. 

“You’re right! Lets go follow one.” He says while grabbing her hand. They both run after a raccoon turtle until it jumps up a tree that is of course hanging right over a little pond. Not a gross swampy pond, more like a miniature lake. At the center of the lake they see the statue of the spirit animal that lives there. Aang starts wondering if the water could hold some spiritual energy but before he could say anything-

Katara walks out from behind the tree in her bindings. She’s only wearing her skirt, and no leg garments. He just stares at her in awe. Her curves and long, soft hair outlining them. She really is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. While he’s staring at her he doesn’t even realize she conjured a water whip with just her pointer finger and pinky. The water comes up and over Aang from behind and pushes him into the pond. She stands leaning against the tree laughing and snorting until she could barely breathe. Aang pops up out of the water and air bends his clothes dry after taking them off. Katara is too distracted with laughing because of her victory she doesn’t notice that Aang moved her to be hovering over the pond on the very piece of earth she was standing on. She looks down and sees the water beneath her. She must be at least 10 feet or so high. 

“Aang dont you-“ katara says frantically.

He makes the earth beneath her disperse and she goes flying into the water. Little did he expect her to cannonball and water bend her splash, which ultimately got him soaked. He goes to her in the water in a fighting stance, she does the same. They both look at each other with serious, but loving, daggers towards each other’s eyes. They both just started to burst out laughing because they were even in their defeat and victories alike. Katara said how fun it was to plummet from the piece of earth that Aang had bended so he made a cliff like diving board over the pond. The two took turns jumping off using their water bending to land them creating the most beautiful shapes of water. Katara jumped at one point and created a dolphin cat to ride on and she rode her waterbent creature to the other end of the pond. Aang then jumped using his air bending to get another 10 feet of height on him. At first he didn’t do anything and katara got worried he would hurt himself on the landing. The second his feet were passing the edge of the cliff on his way down he water bent a slide to go into the water. He landed right where katara was at the end of the pond after her dolphin cat took her there. They both laugh again until they can hardly breathe. Then they noticed something odd. 

The water started to glow. 

“I had a feeling this place was spiritual since it’s surrounding the statue of the spirit that lives here.” Said Aang mater of fact. Although he did not get the same feeling he normally does when he’s in the spirit world. 

“I feel something...” says Katara 

“What?” Asks Aang half curiously half worried. 

“Remember that feeling after our kiss in Ba Sing Se?” Katara asks. 

“Yes it felt as though our chis were intertwining because of the love we have for each other.” Says Aang sweetly as he remembers the moment of acceptance. 

“Aang..I think it’s happening again. But it’s stronger because we are in a strong spiritual place.” Says Katara. 

“But what does it mean?” Asks Aang. 

All of a sudden Aangs tattoos and eyes begin to glow. 

“Aang! AANG!” Yells katara frantically while trying to shake him out of the spirit world. ‘Heh like that’s gonna work’ she thinks to herself. She just holds him in her arms while he’s in this state. His head falls onto her shoulder and she starts stroking the glowing tattoos from his forehead down to his mid back. Her fingers start tingling at the sensation of touching his glowing tattoos and she doesn’t want to stop all of a sudden. She suddenly feels this euphoria. Almost how Sokka felt after drinking that cactus juice except she knew what was going on. 

“You must be wondering why I brought you here, Aang.” Says Avatar Roku perched up on his dragon. “It won’t take long, just listen.” 

Aang nods. 

“The moment you and the young water tribe girl met, your destinies were intertwined. Since that moment your emotional bond had grown from a deep friendship to a deep romantic love. The amount of energy you release from being around another creates this glow that we can see here from the spirit world. It is very rare for a spirit to see the chis of two humans glowing in the spirit world, in fact it is so rare it has only happened a few times. I believe that it means you two are not only soul mates, but bonded for life and thereafter. You are already certain to be reincarnated into the physical world as the next Avatar. This now means Kataras spirit will be as well and you will find each other for eternity. Your energy is the very thing making the pond glow since it is part of the spirit world. This glow you see in the physical world, is what we see here. Don’t let her go Aang...” 

Aangs tattoos start flickering like a light bulb that’s about to go out. He moans as his tattoos finally return to normal and slowly opens his eyes to feel kataras hands moving up and down the top of his head to the middle of his back, careful avoiding his scar. He looks up at her and smiles. 

“I love you Katara.” Says Aang with such seriousness and genuine emotion. 

“I love you too, Aang.” Says katara with the same emotion. 

Aang stands up with his upper body out of the water and pulls katara up with him. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her so close to his face their foreheads are touching. “I’ll love you forever.” Aang says before he closes the gap between their lips. This kiss was somehow more passionate than the one on the balcony. It was so full of pure love for another the entire pond lit up almost as brightly as the light that took Ozais bending from him. 

“OOGIES OOGIES EWWW!!” Screams Sokka frantically pointing at them and gagging. The light starts to dim. “I saw this light and thought something was wro- HEY get out of the water where I can see your HANDS AANG!” Screams Sokka suddenly realizing how they were positioned. 

Aang just chuckles and puts his hands up with an innocent face. 

Katara looks at Sokka furiously and says, “well if you don’t like oogies don’t chase after a light that’s brighter than YOU.” Aang just keeps chuckling while Sokka struggles to figure out the insult. 

Toph comes running up. “Guys the vibrations in the earth woke me up. What were you DOING TWINKLE TOES?!” 

“I KNEW it! I KNEW it!” Shouted Sokka more pleases that he was presumably right about his suspicions than with anger. 

“It was like I could feel energy bouncing off my chi, I’ve never felt anything like it.” Explained Toph.

“Well, lets head back to camp and I’ll tell you ALL about it.” Says Aang with the biggest goofiest grin. He scoops up katara and kisses her one last time just to make Sokka turn into a flailing jelly bean. They all laugh while heading back to camp except for Sokka who was still gagging. 

The end!


End file.
